


A Different Destroyer?? (An Au Sans X Error!Reader)

by ProudUTAuCreator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudUTAuCreator/pseuds/ProudUTAuCreator
Summary: Sanses in story:Ink(main love interest)BlueDreamNightmareHorrorDust(This is here because I don't have a summary for this)
Kudos: 5





	1. ᎬᏒᏒᎾᏒ!(Ꮍ/Ꮑ) ᎠᎬsᎥᎶᏁ

**Designed and drawn by a friend of mine.**


	2. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 1

2nd POV

You open your eyes only to hiss at the bright light, you blink a couple of times, getting used to the bright light. You then looked at your surroundings noticing the whiteness of the place 'The anti-void? Why am i here?' you thought. 

You then jumped slightly in surprise when you heard a "ֆօ ʏօʊ'ʀɛ ʄɨռǟʟʟʏ ǟաǟkɛ...(So you're finally awake...)" You turned your head towards the noise and noticed the ghostly skull, scarf and hands of Error making your eyes widen slightly.

You looked around and asked "ąɱ ı-(am I-)" you cut yourself off when you noticed your voice sounded more glitchy than it should.

"щɧąɬ ɬɧɛ ɧɛιι ıʂ щıɬɧ ɱყ ۷ơı¢ɛ?!(What the hell is with my voice?!)" you looked at your hands only to scream when you noticed that your hands were skeletal and gliching like Error "щɧąɬ ɬɧɛ ɧɛιι ɧą℘ɛŋɖ ɬơ ɱɛ?!(what the hell happened to me?!)"

Error was laughing at your reaction making you turn your head and point a finger at Error "ąιʂơ щɧყ ɬɧɛ ʄų¢ƙ ąγɛ ყơų ą ɠɧơʂɬ?!(also why the fuck are you a ghost?!)" "tɦǟt ֆɦօʊʟɖ ɛxքʟǟɨռ(that should explain)" Error said pointing at a pile of dust and what seemed to be Errors clothes "ყơų ɖıɛɖ... ɖıɖŋ'ɬ ყơų...(you died... Didn't you...)" you said, frowning when error nodded.

You glanced down at yourself sighing when you noticed you were wearing clothes that looked like Error's the only diference that instead of the black jacket fading to blue it faded to a silver colour, you looked back at Error, who had a bonebrow(?) lifted slightly.

"ı'ɱ ɬąƙıŋɠ ơ۷ɛγ ყơų ąŋɖ ყơųγ 'ɖɛʂɬγơყɛγ ơʄ ąųʂ' γơιɛ ąγɛŋɬ ı?(I'm taking over you and your 'Destroyer of aus' role aren't I?)" you said a groaned lightly as Error noded his head and casually said "ʏʊք(Yup)" Error paused then asked "ɦօա ɖɨɖ ʏօʊ kռօա ǟɮօʊt ʍɛ ǟռʏաǟʏ? ɨ'ʋɛ ռɛʋɛʀ ֆɛɛռ ʏօʊ ɨռ ǟռʏ ǟʊ...(how did you know about me anyway? I've never seen you in any au...)"

You rolled your eyelights and said "ı'ɱ ơγıɠıŋąιιყ ʄγơɱ ɬɧɛ ¢γɛąɬơγʂ ųŋı۷ɛγʂɛ(I'm originally from the creators universe)" "օk, tɦǟt ʍǟkɛֆ քɛʀʄɛċt ֆɛռċɛ, ֆօ ʏօʊ ʊֆɛɖ tօ ɮɛ ɦʊʍǟռ tɦɛռ...(ok that makes perfect sense, so you used to be human then)" you nodded and said "ცųɬ ɖơŋ'ɬ ąʂʂơ¢ıąɬɛ ɱɛ щıɬɧ ɬɧąɬ ƙıŋɖ ąŋყɱơγɛ!(but don't associate me with that kind anymore!)" you said making Error's eyelights widen slighty at the tone of your voice.


	3. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 2

Error looked at you "ʏօʊ ֆɛɛʍ tօ kռօա ʍʏ ռǟʍɛ, ʍɨռɖ tɛʟʟɨռɢ ʍɛ ʏօʊʀֆ?(you seem to know my name, mind telling me yours?)" He said/asked, his arms crossed making you look at him and sigh "ɱყ ŋąɱɛ ıʂ (ყ/ŋ) ცųɬ ɱყ ʄγıɛŋɖʂ щɧɛŋ ı щąʂ ɧųɱąŋ ¢ąιι ɱɛ ɠιıɬ¢ɧ..(My name is (Y/n) but my friends when I was human call me Glitch..)" you said, a faint smile on your face. Error raised an non-existant eyebrow at you.

"ɢʟɨtċɦ?(Glitch?)" he asked making you laugh lightly "щɧɛŋ ı щąʂ ɧųɱąŋ ı щơųιɖ ąιщąყʂ ʂɬųɬɬɛγ ąŋɖ ɱყ ʄγıɛŋɖʂ ¢ąιιɛɖ ɱɛ ɠιıɬ¢ɧ ცɛ¢ąųʂɛ ą¢¢ơγɖıŋɠ ɬơ ɬɧɛɱ ɱყ ʂɬųɬɬɛγıŋɠ ɱąɖɛ ɱყ ۷ơı¢ɛ ʂơųιɖ ɠιıɬ¢ɧყ(when I was human i would always stutter and my friends called me Glitch because according to them my stuttering made my voice sound glitchy)" you replied then looked at your hand "..." you looked at Error "щơųιɖ ı ცɛ ąცιɛ ɬơ ɠı۷ɛ ყơų ą ŋıƙŋąɱɛ?(Would i be able to give you a nickname?)" you asked him, smiling softly.

Error thought for a moment then said "ֆʊʀɛ աɦʏ ռօt?(Sure why not?)" making your smile widen slightly "ɧơщ ąცơųɬ γų?(how about Ru?)" you asked Error.

He smiled softly before repying, "ֆʊʀɛ(Sure)" making you smile and raise your arms in the air happily yelling "¢ơơι!(Cool!)" only to activate your new string powers, wrap yourself in your strings and shoot up in the air, trapped upside down in your strings, making a sound of surprise. Error looked up at you with wide eyesockets, then began laughing his non-existant ass off. You laughed with him, smiling widely.


	4. ᏟhᎪᏢᏆᎬᏒ 3

It's been a few weeks **(you think since you can't really tell the time in the Anti-Void)** since you arrived in the Anti-Void and got to know Error.

You were now peacefully eating a chocolate bar you stole from Underfell when the sound of a portal appearing caught your attention. You quickly looked behind you and noticed Ink closing the portal, facing away from you and Error.

You quickly grabbed him with your strings, making Ink drop Broome in surprise. You lifted him up in the air, made sharp black glitchy bones appear around him and pointed them at Ink.

You growled at him lightly, making him face you. You glared at him as Error smirked at Ink. Ink looked at you with wide eyesockets "W-wha? W-who are you?! And where is Error?!" He yelled in confusion.

You rolled your eyelights "γų ıʂ ɖɛąɖ. ı'۷ɛ ɬąƙɛŋ ɧıʂ γơιɛ ŋơщ! ąιι ცɛ¢ąųʂɛ ყơų ɛŋɖɛɖ ų℘ ƙıιιıŋɠ ɧıɱ ɛ۷ɛŋ ɬɧơųɠɧ ყơų ʂɧơųιɖ ƙŋơщ ɬɧąɬ ყơų ŋɛɛɖ ɖɛʂɬγų¢ɬıơŋ ąŋɖ ¢γɛąɬıơŋ ɬơ ცąιąŋ¢ɛ ơųɬ ɬɧɛ ɱųιɬı۷ɛγʂɛ(Ru is dead. I've taken his role now! All because you ended up killing him even though you should know that you need destruction and creation to balance out the multiverse)" You hissed out, tightening the strings around him making him yell out in slight pain. He looked at you with wide eyesockets, staying silent.

You made the bones graze against his body in warning then made a glitchy portal, looked down and picked up his Broome and smirked up at him "ყơų ɖơŋ'ɬ ɱıŋɖ ɱɛ ƙɛɛ℘ıŋɠ ɬɧıʂ ʄơγ ą щɧıιɛ, ɖơ ყơų?(you don't mind me keeping this for a while, do you?)" You said, laughed evily, threw him through the portal before he could say anything and closed the portal.


End file.
